1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motorbike (also referred to as ‘wheelman’), and more specifically, to a motorbike which has an improved driving force and is capable of preventing slipping of wheels to provide a reliable braking force.
2. Description of the Related Art
As living standards have been improved, various kinds of leisure-sports goods are becoming popular, so that more people make use of their spare time and train their bodies.
Among them, there is provided a motorbike (also referred to as ‘wheelman’). The motorbike is provided with front and rear wheel assemblies in the front and rear sides of a main body. The main body has an engine and a powertrain system mounted therein. In the respective sides of the front and rear wheel assemblies, front and rear stepping pedal are provided, on which user's feet are placed. Therefore, the external shape thereof has such a unique structure where the motorbike seems to be constituted by only two wheels.
However, in such a conventional motorbike, the driving force of the engine is transmitted to the powertrain system so that a rear wheel shaft of the rear wheel assembly is rotated to indirectly drive the rear wheel, which is referred to as the indirect driving system. Therefore, the driving force is not reliably transmitted to the rear wheel, and the loss of power such as the slipping of the rear wheel occurs, which means that there is a problem in that the driving force is not transmitted smoothly and the loss of power is great.
In addition, the conventional motorbike has a structure where the main body is inclined so that brake pads provided in the lower portions of the front and rear stepping pedals are brought into contact with the ground, thereby generating friction force to perform the braking operation. Therefore, the braking performance is significantly degraded and the brake pad is easily worn out, which can negatively effect the main body in various ways.